Meeting of the Secret Order of the Silent
by Trowakun
Summary: OOPS! Sorry it took so long...but guess what! This Omake is now complete! I think its awesome...if you are going to RR remember that this is OMAKE!
1. Secret Meeting

Authors Note: I don't own Gundam Wing...or any other characters/series listed in this fic...

P.S. I got this idea after reading some other fan fics and started noticing a trend...this is completely a parody...no suing allowed... and OH! ...this is **NOT** yaoi! Sorry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Meeting of the Secret Order of the Silent**_

Duo frowned as he watched Trowa and Heero walk out the door. They did this every week and wouldn't tell him where they were going and it just drove him nuts not knowing. So he waited till they left and then followed them quietly...tonight he would find out what this 'secret' of theirs was. He followed them downtown and into a red brick building. There were no signs on the doors or the building itself and no one was standing around so he walked quietly in and went in the direction he heard footsteps. He watched from the shadows as Trowa and Heero walked through some curtains into a large room that was filled with tables...and chairs...and people sitting in the chairs and the tables...and lots of them too. 'What???' Duo's mind screamed...'They go to parties and didn't invite me???' He sneaked up to the curtains and frowned as he peeked around...something was wrong...it was quiet...too quiet...

Heero and Trowa sat down at a table across from some other men.

Heero: "..."

Trowa: "..."

D: "..." _(from Vampire Hunter D)_

Maphisto: "..." *curt nod* _(from Demon City Shinjuku)_

Kenshin: "...." _(Battousai ... from Samurai X [Kenshin OVA])_

Duo watched as not a word was spoken between the men, but they all had 'acknowledged' one another. He looked over at another table where it 'seemed' another conversation was going on.

Spike: "...." *twirling a shot glass on the table* _(from Cowboy Bebop)_

Sesshoumaru: "....!" *watching the glass twirl without spilling a drop* _(From Inu Yasha)_

Allen: "...." *nods and grins* _ (From Escaflowne)_

Zell: "...." *picks up his own glass and does the same as Spike* _(From Slayers)_

Duo blinked, 'This is incredible' he thought. 'Not a word is being spoken...but they seem to be conversing....' He looked back at Heero and Trowa.

Trowa: "....?" *looking at D*

D: "...."

Trowa: "....!"

Heero: "...." *dead stare at Kenshin*

Kenshin: "...." *dead stare at Heero*

Maphisto: "...." *sweatdrop at Heero and Kenshin*

Duo's eyes went wide as he saw Heero begin to reach for his gun and Kenshin for his sword. No one else seemed to notice it and he didn't want something bad to happen. Suddenly he bounded out from his hiding spot, "HI GUYS!!!!!!"

Everyone else turned and looked at the man who disturbed their silence..."......."

"Eerr....uhh..." Duo looked around for 'something' to get him out of this 'spot'. "Hey Tro...Heero...just...wanted to know...what...you guys...were doing..."

Eyes shifted to Trowa and Heero. "...."

Heero and Trowa glared at Duo. ".....!"

"Uh...." Duo gulped.

Spike stood up, "You know, Duo...it isn't nice to barge in on someone's meeting."

Duo spun and looked at the man with green hair, "Hai...hai...hai...I know....err...how'd you know my name?" *sweatdrop*

Spike shrugged slightly, "Trowa told me..."

Duo blinked and looked back and forth between the two, "But...bu..but...he hasn't said a word since he's been here!!!!!"

Spiked nodded slightly, "Didn't have to...now...I think you should leave."

Duo blinked and looked between everyone, backing up slowly. "Sounds ...good..." He quickly spun and ran out the door, then ran all the way home. "I have to tell the guys...!!!"

Heero looked at Spike, "...."

Spike nodded, "Yeah...I know he'll tell the others..."

Kenshin: "...." _(we should kill them if they bother us from now on)_

Zell: "....!" *agreeing with Kenshin*

Trowa: "....!!!" *angrily disagreeing*

D: "...." _(lets wait and see what happens)_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok...thats that...this was just a one time shot at a parody...so unless there are TONS of reviews...there will be no more to this! Ja ne!


	2. Party Time

Part Two! Wow...I'm actually writing a part two...not sure if I should be worried or not...*sweatdrop*

Ok, new characters shall be added to the list today! I don't own them, or the series they are from!! So no sueing!

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_PARTY TIME!!!_**

Duo ran back to the safe house as fast as he could back to the safe house. "QUATRE!!!! WUFEI!!!!" He yelled as he slammed open the door.

Quatre, who had been in the kitchen fixing some tea, jumped and almost dropped the kettle of hot water. "Ahhhh!!! What is it Duo?"

Wufei, who had been practicing some meditation techniques in the living room, fell off of the couch, "Damn it, Maxwell!!!!"

Duo skidded into the kitchenette area which was between the two rooms where the others were. He doubled over slightly, gasping for air, "You'll..._*gasp*_...never..._*gasp*_...guess..._*gasp*_...what I..._*gasp*_...found out..."

Quatre looked over at Wufei and shrugged. Wufei just glared, "Sit down Maxwell, and tell us what is so damned important." Quatre frowned at Wufei's evident anger, but remained quiet. 

Duo sat down and Quatre handed him a glass of water. Within mere seconds, the glass was empty. Wufei and Quatre blinked, surprised. "Ok..." Duo set the glass down, "Well...you know Trowa and Heero always have a meeting or something on Tuesday nights, right?" The other two nodded, "But they never tell us where they are going, right?" they nodded again, "Well...I followed them today and I found out." The other to remained quiet, waiting for Duo to go on. "They go to some...meeting...with a bunch of other...soldiers I think...and they sit there...in silence...but...seem to be talking to one another at the same time..."

Wufei blinked, "**That's all? You interrupted my meditation for that?????**" The Chinese man looked like he was about to blow an artery. He scowled, hit Duo upside the head and stalked off to his room, slamming the door shut.

Duo and Quatre winced as the door slammed, "Really Duo...its none of our business what Trowa and Heero do with their extra time. If they want to spend time in a local community meeting of some sort, then all the better for them. Who knows what type of information that could pick up that would help us in our fight." Quatre turned and resumed making his tea.

"B...b...but Quatre!!!" Duo jumped up and leaned on the counter next to the blonde. "One of them had a sword and he looked like he was gonna chop Heero's head off!!!"

Quatre carefully poured the hot water into two mugs, "Heero can take care of himself, Duo." He turned and put the tea bags in, "Oh, while you were out, Bulma _(from DBZ)_ called looking for you. Said that there was a party at her place."

Duo's mood shifted instantly, totally forgetting the previous issue, "REALLY?" Upon Quatre's nod, Duo spun out of the kitchen and was out the door of the safe house in and instant.

Quatre looked up and shook his head, "He never stops..." He took the tea and walked towards Wufei's room and knocked, "Wufei...the tea is ready."

~*~*~*~

Duo ran several blocks and skidded to a stop in front of a house that was lit up like a Christmas tree. Music was blaring out the windows and he could see people inside dancing. "Awesome! These guys will listen to me for sure!!" He quickly ran in and slammed the door open, just like he had at the safe house, "HEY EVERYONE!!!!"

A bunch of people spun around and saw Duo. "HEY MAN!" "HI DUO!" "HEYA!!!" and other welcomes flooded over him. Goku _(from DBZ)_ bounded over, "Hey Duo! What took you so long, man?" A glint shown in Duo's eye as a smirk spread across his face. "Whoa ho! What have you been up to??? Tell us!!!"

Duo chuckled, "Well...you know how I'm always complaining about Trowa and Heero going off to a meeting every week but never telling me or my other roommates where they are going?" A bunch of people crowded around to listen to Duo and nodded, recalling all the times he had whined and complained to them. "Well! I followed them today and found out" A grin spread across his face.

"Well??? Where **were** they?" Usagi _(from Sailor Moon - aka Sailor Moon)_ cried out. Duo nodded and proceeded to tell them the events that occurred. Usagi blinked, "I think we should go check it out."

Minako _(from Sailor Moon - aka Sailor Venus) _nodded her head, "I agree with Usagi. There could be something terribly wrong...or some plot going on that we should be worried about. Especially with the type of people you were describing Duo."

Duo blinked, "I hadn't thought about it that way. You really think there is a threat to Trowa and Heero?"

Several more heads bobbed in agreement. Kero_ (from Card Captors) _made his way to the front of the crowd, "We need to get a plan together first. With the types of people Duo was describing, we could also be in a lot of danger if we have no idea what is going on."

~*~*~*~

Aya _(from Weiss Kreuz - aka Ran)_ walked into the meeting room and looked over at Heero and Trowa's table. "...." Those at the table gave a curt nod and Aya walked over to a nearby table to sit down. Shortly thereafter, Auron _(from Final Fantasy X)_ walked in and sat down, soon followed by several other people.

After everyone was seated, Sanzo _ (from __ Gensomaden Saiyuki)_ walked up to the podium and tapped the gavel lightly on the wood surface to get everyone's attention. "...."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: *bounces* this is fun...ok...*giggles* yeah...I added a bunch more characters and I have a few more on my list to add. If you want to see YOUR favorite character in this spoof, tell me who they are, what series they are from and whether they are the silent type or the loud, rambunctious type. Ja ne!!!


	3. Collide!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...so no suing! So there!

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_When the Loud and Quiet Collide_**

If Duo's face could get any redder, one would have thought that he was ready to launch into space. All the girls were IGNORING him. They had taken over the planning of what was to be done. But the girls didn't really seem to care.

"WAIT A MINUTE GUYS!" Usagi burst out. "We need to send in some surveillance to know what we are up against. I have a feeling that this could be really bad if we aren't careful!"

Titus _(FFX)_ spoke up, "Why don't Shinji _ (Evangelion)_ and I go and check it out?"

All heads turned to look at Shinji, he just shrugged. Then Duo spoke up, "That sounds good, I'll go with you all to show you where it is!" Heads bobbed in agreement and the three of them filed out of the house.

Bulma turned to look at Usagi, "You know...we could just...take our party to where the meeting is..."

Almost evil grins spread across the faces of all those present and in mere seconds, everyone had grabbed as much from the party as he or she could carry (almost the whole house) and quickly they hurried out and 'followed' Duo and the others.

Duo looked at Titus, "Do you really think that this meeting that they are having is bad? Do you think its a threat?"

Titus shrugged, "No way of telling till we get there and check it out. You know..." He turned to look at Shinji... "I bet you can probably sneak in there and find out what is going on...you being so quiet and all..."

Shinji's eyes widened...a sweatdrop appeared and he shook his head violently, "No way...Duo said some of them had swords!"

Titus and Duo rolled their eyes, then Duo motioned for them to be quiet, "We're getting close, its that building over there." The other two nodded and they carefully and quietly sneaked into the building.

~*~*~*~

The room was packed...but oddly...silent. Glares were being shot around the room, people were shaking their heads and on occasion Sanzo would tap the gavel and heads would turn to look at him, then the whole thing would start again.

Titus, Duo and Shinji were hiding behind a door and peeking in. Titus and Duo pulled back after a moment, Titus whispered, "Do you have any idea what is going on in there?" Duo shook his head then looked over at Shinji who was still watching. Titus turned to look, then a moment later, pulled Shinji back, "Can you understand what is going on in there?"

Shinji blinked and nodded slightly. Duo and Titus looked at each other, shocked, then back at Shinji who just shrugged.

"So...are you going to tell us?" Duo asked in a hushed, but angry tone.

"They are debating some stuff...not sure what...I missed the beginning of the debate..." Shinji responded.

Suddenly Duo let out a small yelp and turned to look behind him, "Usagi! What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Usagi grinned, "I'm not the only one here you know..."

Duo's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Titus spoke up, "Usagi...we still haven't determined if it is safe to be here or not."

Usagi shrugged, "You think we care? No one can turn down a party and free food!"

Duo, Titus and Shinji blinked. "You didn't..." Duo started worriedly...

"Yup...everyone is outside...we brought the party with us!" She grinned...almost wickedly. _(Which is really scary on Usagi when you think about it...)_

Duo and Titus paled a notched, then noticed Shinji was missing. They turned around to see him 'listening in' on the meeting again. Duo started to say something and was shocked when Shinji (who didn't turn around) motioned for him to be quiet. Duo leaned over to whisper to Titus, "Are we sure he isn't one of them?" Titus just rolled his eyes.

Several minutes later...after having to calm down the party crowd...several times...Shinji came back to give his report. "They are in there debating the current political situation..."

"I should have guessed!" Duo butted in.

"Well, if that's all they are debating...lets go in and liven the joint up!" Goku grinned and motioned the whole crowd in. Duo, Shinji and Titus just stood there...not sure if they should go in and try to smooth things over...or if they should run for their lives.

"Heero and Trowa are in there..." Duo mumbled...

"So is Auron _(FFX)_, Li_ (CCS) _, Toya _(CCS)_..." Titus mumbled along...

"And Kenshin...Spike...Sanzo..." Shinji added...all three shuddered at the mention of the last person. Suddenly all three ran in after the group...expecting the worse upon entering the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hope you liked...sorry it took so long to update...more later...maybe ;-)

10/24/02


	4. Explosion!

Duo, Titus and Shinji stopped quickly in their tracks and eyed the situation. Several of the members of the meeting, well, actually, most of the members from the meeting were twitching and looking like they were about to explode. Around them, members from Bulma's party had flowed in, setting down food on the tables. In one area, they had pushed back some of the tables to set up a twister game, on another side they had plugged in a rather hefty sound system and were tweaking it, about to get the place 'rocking'. Another area nearby was being 'cleared' for a dance area.  
  
A gasp of pain came from Duo as Titus elbowed him in the ribs. "Look..." He pointed to Sanzo at the podium.  
  
Duo and Shinji's eyes widened as Sanzo was pulling out his infamous gun. Unfortunately, the others that were originally there for the initial meeting, also saw this and took this as their cue to begin pulling their weapons.  
  
Suddenly the speakers on the sound system crackled to life, blasting very loudly to all present. Members of Bulma's party, oblivious to the threat all around them, cheered wildly.   
  
"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO PARTY???" Bulma's voice boomed over the system.  
  
Loud cheers from members of her party roared responded back at her.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! LETS GET THIS PLACE ROCKING!!!!!" She grinned and handed the mike over to Usagi as Minako turned on some music.  
  
The music didn't last long however as a sword quickly sliced through the power cord, causing several whines, groans and complaints from people. A loud gun shot though, quickly silenced the crowd. The members of Bulma's party looked around nervously, just now noticing the others who all had their weapons drawn and were glaring angrily at them.

Sanzo: "....."

And, at that silent command, those with weapons rushed the meeting crashers.

---Insert Obsessively Annoyingly Long Fight Scene Here---

---Insert Cheesy Music Here---

---Several hours, and fifty-five destroyed city blocks later---

Duo groaned and sat up, looking around at the rubble, littered with the groaning forms of both friends and 'enemies'. "Wh-what happened?" A female figure walked towards him, her form becoming more clear as she moved away from the dust that was still settling. "Belldandy-san!" He blinked at her.

"Duo-kun..." She smiled lightly and bowed, "To answer your question, between Sanzo-sama _(Saiyuki)_, D-sama _(Vampire Hunter D)_, Son Goku _(Saiyuki)_, Gokou-san _(DBZ)_ and a **few** others, there was a great explosion. It seems that all of their enormous powers coming together in a centralized area...just couldn't be handled."

Blinking at her, "Ano..." Duo looked around, "Demo...if it was such a huge explosion...why isn't anyone dead?"

A sweatdrop appeared over her head as she laughed lightly at him, "Since there were people from _sooo_ many different series...the networks wouldn't let us kill anyone off!"

Duo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "S-sugoi!!!"

A few feet away from him, some rubble rolled away as a body slowly climbed out and then helped another person out. One set of bright green eyes and one set of Prussian blue eyes focused on the long haired American. "Duo!!!" The two other gundam pilots hissed.

Puzzled violet eyes turned and looked at Trowa and Heero, "Nani??"

"Omae o korosu." Heero hissed.

Duo's eyes widened, then he laugh. "Gomen...Belldandy-san just said that no one is allowed to be killed!!"

"Actually, what she said was that we couldn't kill people from other series. Nothing was said about killing people from our own series." Trowa responded in a voice way too cold for Duo's taste.

Eyes widening once again, he scrambled to his feet and ran, Trowa and Heero close on his heels.

---The End---


End file.
